


The Present

by acclaimedwriter, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie unwraps his Christmas present.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	The Present

As he poured himself his third whiskey of the afternoon Charlie was starting to regret not having booked himself in for a longer shift at work. Christmas spent alone was not fun. He was broken from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

In true Charlie style, he contemplated leaving whoever it was on his doorstep and pretending he wasn’t in. However, after the second knock he knew they weren’t going to go away and so he got up, leaving his whiskey on the table. Heading to the door, he opened it.

He was surprised to see Duffy stood outside.

"I forgot to give you your present..." She giggled. It was instantly obvious that she'd had a few glasses of wine.

He raised his eyebrow as he ran his eyes over her figure, “Something tells me you’re drunk, Duffy.” A smirk tugged at his lips.

"No..." She cooed playfully, skidding slightly in her heels as she attempted to move round him into the house.

“Yes.” He answered back as he stepped aside, his arm around her waist to stop her from falling.

"You should get that step seen to... Accident waiting to happen..!" She babbled.

“I will.” He closed the front door but didn’t move his hand from her waist. “Do you want a drink?”

"Depends... Would you like your present now or later?" She asked though she didn't have a bag with her and her coat pockets barely looked big enough for anything more than keys and some money.

“I’ll take my present now, if you want?”

"Ok." She smiled and stepped out of his hold. Her coat had already been undone when he'd answered the door so he knew she was wearing a rather short black number but he got a surprise when, with her back to him, she shrugged the coat from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

“Christ, Duffy! I’m surprised you didn’t freeze to death!” He told her as he took in her figure from behind. His eyes immediately drawn to her arse.

The dress appeared to be held together with a criss-cross of satin ribbons which met in bows at the base of her spine.

He stepped closer to her and ran his fingertips down her spine, “Is this my present?”

"I don't see anything else that's gift-wrapped..." She purred, shivering slightly at his touch against her bare skin.

“Turn around.” He whispered to her as he kissed the back of her neck.

She slowly turned around revealing that the ribbons went up both sides of the dress too.

“You look stunning.” He told her before he crashed his lips against hers.

She moaned softly into his mouth. He tasted of whiskey and cigarettes.

He moved one of his hands to her hair, running his fingers through it as he deepened the kiss.

Their bodies pressed flush against each other.

Pulling away from her, Charlie whispered, “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

"I was hoping you would..." She purred seductively.

“You planning on seducing me?”

"I thought I'd give you the chance to unwrap your Christmas present properly..."

“I can’t wait to unwrap you!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the stairs.

She giggled as he practically dragged her up the stairs.

Kicking the bedroom door closed as they entered the room, Charlie pulled Duffy towards him again.

Her words were muffled by his lips descending on hers once again.

“You’re so sexy!” He mumbled against her lips as his hands ran up her sides and over the ribbons.

"I bought it specially for today."

“It suits you. Your figure is stunning.”

She giggled again, blushing softly.

“May I do the honours?”

"It's your present..."

He smiled brightly as he gently undid one of the ribbons, pulling it free to expose all the skin on her left side which he then planted kisses against.

She shivered as goosebumps sprung up on her flesh.

He smiled at the goosebumps. He then proceeded to do the same with the ribbon on her right side leaving the dress hanging perilously by the final ribbon at the back.

Moving around the back, Charlie pressed himself against her as he undid the final ribbon.

His growing erection succeeded in holding the dress up at the back but the front fell down completely, leaving her topless.

He kissed the back of her neck and then her shoulder.

She moaned softly as his hands moved around her to grope her naked breasts.

“This is the best present ever!” Charlie grinned as he fondled her breasts, his fingertips brushing against her nipples.

"I'm glad you like it." The cold weather had made her nipples as hard as bullets.

“The reality is much better than my imagination.” He whispered as he gently nibbled her earlobe, his fingers squeezing her nipples lightly.

"You've been indulging yourself again have you..?" She giggled.

“Uh huh. I can’t help it...”

"Tell me about it..."

“You’ve been indulging too?”

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..!"

He sat on the bed and pulled her down onto his lap, his hand moving down her front. Kissing her earlobe again, Charlie began to tell her. “I had a dream about you.”

The movement had caused the dress to fully all down, leaving her in just a black thong and stilettos. "Tell me about your dream..."

He ran his fingers over her, “You were wearing nothing, totally naked, and on all fours in front of me. You took my cock right in your mouth!”

"And then what did I do..?" She asked with fake innocence.

“Gave me one of your amazing blowjobs.” He moaned softly.

"Did you wake up in a sticky mess?" She giggled.

“I did.” He ran his hand up her inner thigh. “Tell me about yours...”

"I hope you've changed the bedsheets since then!" She snorted.

“I have! It’s clean but it won’t be clean for much longer.”

"No it won't..." She wriggled on his lap.

“Not when I’m finished with you.” He smirked and moved her to lie next to him in the bed.

Tilting herself up on her elbows she slowly crossed and uncrossed her legs.

He sucked his fingers and traced them up her inner thigh. “Tell me about your dream...”

"It wasn't a dream as such..."

“Oh, go on...” He dipped his fingers into her.

"It helps to have a bit of mental stimulation to go along with the physical..."

“So you were playing with yourself?”

"A single girl has needs Charlie..!" Her breathing grew heavier.

“You don’t have to be single.” He replied.

"I don't seem to make very good girlfriend material."

“Maybe you're just not picking the right blokes.” He kissed her as his free hand groped her breast.

She moaned into his mouth as fingers moved faster and deeper.

He continued to move his hand deeper and faster, becoming more turned on by her moans.

"Oh fuck!"

Charlie moved down the bed and added his tongue to his movements.

She shifted her legs to rest them over his shoulders as he knelt down on the floor.

He lapped at her hungrily.

She arched her back, panting loudly.

Charlie sucked against her clit, his gaze watching her.

Her hair hung down in a copper wave beneath her and her hands clutched the sheets.

It wasn’t long before Charlie brought her to an orgasm.

"Oh fuck..!" She panted as she lay back on the bed.

He grinned as he kissed his way up her body. “Would you like to taste yourself?”

Mmm." She grinned.

He offered her his fingers.

She slowly ran the tip of her tongue along them before sucking them into her mouth.

He moaned softly as he felt her tongue against his fingers. As she sucked his fingers, Charlie began to think about her sucking something else.

She caught his gaze, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Duffy...” He moaned.

She briefly removed his fingers from her mouth. "Tell me what you want..."

“You, I want you!”

"Want me how..?"

“I want to be inside you.”

"Well even you can't reach from there..!" She giggled.

As he stood up, he pulled off his T-shirt and fumbled with his belt, “Which position?”

"How do you want me..?" She purred, stretching out on the bed like a cat.

“Like that.” He removed his jeans and boxers and crawled towards her on the bed, in between her legs. He ran his hand over himself.

Her thong had already ended up on the floor beside her dress but she still wore the stilettos.

“Good idea keeping the shoes on.”

"I thought you'd approve." She moaned softly as he rubbed himself against her.

“I’m surprised you didn’t fall over in them.” He gently guided himself into her.

"I did a couple of times..!" She giggled. "I blame the wine..!"

“How much have you had to drink?” He asked as he allowed her a few seconds to adjust to his size.

"Maybe half a bottle..."

“Dutch courage?” He asked as he gently began to move.

"And to keep me warm. It's bloody freezing out there!"

“Yeah it is cold!”

"I was scared I'd end up with frostbitten nipples!"

It was at that moment that Charlie placed two kisses against her nipples. “We wouldn’t want that.”

"No we wouldn-mmm..!"

He did it again before sucking one of her nipples, his thrusts increasing in speed slightly.

"Oh shit!"

“You like that, babe?”

"Uh-huh."

He repeated his actions on the other side.

She ran her hand through to curls on the back of his head.

He suddenly rolled over so she was on top, his hands ran down her hips, waist and up her thighs.

She let out a giggly squeal at the movement.

He chuckled, she had the best giggle in the word.

"Feels so good..!" She gasped.

“I agree.”

"Enjoying your present?" She asked between moans.

“Very much so.” He moaned with her, encouraging her to rock and move faster.

She rested her hands either side of his head as she bounced and rocked.

“Fuck yes!”

She locked her gaze on his.

“You’re so good at that.” He told her as his hands rested against her thighs, his gaze locked firmly on hers.

"I know what you like." She purred.

“I like you riding my cock.”

"Uh-huh." She moaned as he moved his fingers to play with her clit.

“You’re so beautiful!”

She blushed. She never knew what to do with compliments.

Charlie loved making her blush, he thought it was lovely.

She quickly became distracted from any embarrassment by his hands wandering again.

Charlie loved her figure, he couldn’t get enough of it.

She could feel he was growing close so she tilted her body to take him deeper.

“Come with me?” He begged.

She moaned softly.

He thrust into her frantically, desperate to tip them both over the edge.

"Oh shit! Charlie!"

“Duffy!”

Moments later she let out a final loud moan.

As did Charlie as he came.

"So good..." Duffy sighed contentedly as she moved to lie beside him.

He snuggled into her and threw the duvet over them. “Duffy?”

"Hmm..?"

“Can I say something?”

"Sure."

“I’m probably overstepping the mark here but I love you.”

"How much have you had to drink today?!" She laughed.

“I’m being serious.” He reached for her hand to entwine his fingers through hers.

"Tell me again when you're sober." She replied sleepily, snuggling into him.

He placed a kiss against her earlobe, “Goodnight Duffy, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
